


The Capture and Care of a Hot Dad

by Lindzzz



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, hot dads, no actual cohesive storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/pseuds/Lindzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Kozmotis goes enraged to pick up seraphina who sneaked out to a club but gets sidetracked into dancing with that one cute twink ;D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Capture and Care of a Hot Dad

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a one shot prompt fill but then it turned into the AU I could easily write PWP for. Um...so don't see these as cohesive chapters since they're more like little stories set in the same AU. And after the first one it really is just me going "yeah but how much porn can I write for these two?"

The music in this place shudders through his bones, fills his skull with a low thrumming pulse and drowns all his senses in vibrations that shake through his muscles. The lights flicker in swirling lazers that make hypnotic patterns over the writhing crowd.

Kozmotis grits his teeth and clenches his hands, hating every second that he’s stuck in this place and hating that he is having to come into this throbbing den to hunt down his dear, precious, sweet princess who’s neck is going to be absolutely WRUNG. Then grounded. Forever. Again.

He’s having enough trouble dealing with his little girl growing up, he’s certainly not ready for her to be running off and sneaking into clubs while underage.

The crowd, unfortunately, seems determined to keep him from fulfilling his role as a terrible father who will like be totally hated forever. Kozmotis barely catches site of a tall girl with a wild crown of black hair (dancing alongside a girl with multicolored hair and a feather ornamented hairpiece. Tia then, of course. One was hardly without the other) before the crowd surged in and blocked his view. It seemed that the more he tried to push through the denser the sea of bodies became, shoving him this way and that.

For the third time that night, he finds himself pushed and prodded to the edge of the dense throng, left to growl by the bar.

Fourth times the charm. Oh she won’t be allowed out of her room for YEARS. That little brat, his dear, sweet, DARLING little thing is going to be locked up until she’s in her thirties after this.

"You tryin to find someone?"

He pauses, just long enough to shoot a glare over at the voice, which, he can see, belongs to a waif of a young man lounging on the bar. The kid seems a little out of place with his casual jeans and hoodie, though the shock of bleached white hair and piercings studding up his ears help him fit in with the hedonistic crowd just fine. The kid grins at Koz’s glower, leaning back against the bar with a lazy ease.

"Not looking for anything like that." Kozmotis huffs, turning to begin his fourth try at hunting down his wayward offspring.

A tug on his sleeve stops him, “I didn’t mean it like that either, geeze.” The kid says, still grinning at the new glare shot at him. “I mean that everything about you screams ‘angry parent’, which is your problem.”

"Is it now?"

"Oh come on, buttoned up shirt, determined glare, the air of ‘someone’s gonna get their ass handed to them’. It all says that you got some kid out there who shouldn’t be. And that’s why you’ll never get to them. The lot here kinda looks out for their own, it’s like a pack." The kid winks knowingly. "You’ll never get anywhere storming in like that."

"And why then," Kozmotis drawls, narrowing his eyes as the kid pushes off the bar to stand in front of him. "Are you acting so generously helpful?"

The kid shrugs, “Well, usually I wouldn’t. But I like to mix things up, and I figured it’d be more fun to help you out for a change.”

"How are you-" Kozmotis stops mid sentence as the kid reaches out with a thoughtful expression, running fingers through his hair with a determined purpose. "What-!" Kozmotis starts angrily, hands flying up as the kid then goes to undo the top button on his shirt what the- "Stop that!" He snaps, catching the boys wrists.

"Oh calm down pops, I’m helping you blend in."

"By undressing me?"

The boy pauses, then smirks up at him. “Well no, but-“

"No!" Kozmotis snaps, before the delinquent can finish the thought.

The kid shrugs, raising his hands in surrender, though his grin never leaves. “Ok ok, geeze! But you are gonna have to loosen up if you want to get anywhere in that crowd.”

Kozmotis frowns, jaw shifting as he looks from the kid, out to the crowd, then back again.

"Name’s Jack, by the way."

"Kozmotis." Kozmotis replies, distracted as he weighs his options. "And fine, what’s your plan then?"

He was, unfortunately, looking out over the crowd again, and therefore did not see the bony hands reaching out to untuck his shirt, grab his beltloops, and yank him in. “Just follow my lead.” Jack purrs.

Kozmotis freezes up. The music pounds through him, throbbing with his heartbeat, making the hot air push on him, push him against the thin body that is suddenly pressed up against his front. “No.” He manages, ignoring how the protest comes out a strained squawk. “No. Absolutely not.”

"Whatsamatter?" Jack laughs, hands sliding up from the beltloops to drag up his shirt, lacing his fingers lazily behind Kozmotis’ neck. Kozmotis swallows, quickly looks away from the blue eyes that are far too challenging for his comfort. "Never danced with a dude before?"

"That…you barely look older than my daughter!" Kozmotis stammers, staring out at the crowd with a newfound panic.

"Oh hoooo! So you HAVE danced with dudes." Jack cackles, not moving an inch from where he’s hanging on Kozmotis.

"I was in the military." Kozmotis sniffs.

"Definitely danced with dudes then." Jack smirks.

Kozmotis sets his jaw and doesn’t dignify that with a response. “Look, thanks for your…help. But I’ll just-“

"You’ll get pushed right back out again." Jack points out, body shifting with the music, a subtle roll with the harsh thrum. Kozmotis’ mouth goes dry, his mind screaming out several protests as his hands take a mind of their own and hesitantly come up to land on slim, jean clad hips.

"Fine…just…don’t get any ideas." Kozmotis rasps, not sure if he’s talking to himself or Jack. Jack, whose grin is a flash of teeth in the strobe light and whose eyes are a bright blue spark promising a world of trouble.

"Wouldn’t dream of it." Jack smiles, tugging with the hands still locked behind Kozmotis’ neck and drawing him into the crowd.

This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. The worst idea that he has ever gone along with. The crowd makes everything worse, it writhes around them, a steady heaving that pushes Jack flush against him, gives him no escape from the lean heat forced up against his chest. And everywhere else.

Jack leans up, breath ghosting over Komzotis’ neck. “Relax man.” He whispers. “What’s your troubled kid look like?”

Kozmotis shakes himself clears his throat and closes his eyes. No, no that makes it worse, he can feel Jack moving against him in time to the music. Christ he doesn’t even KNOW this kid. “Tall.” He exhales, opening his eyes again and forcing himself to relax. “She’s tall, long black hair, up in some messy…thing right now. She’s with a girl smaller than her with dyed hair and feathers.”

Jack tugs him this way and that through the crowd, fluid and effortless as he leads them in a winding, swirling pattern. He keeps his cheek up and pressed against Kozmotis’ jawbone, their skin sticking with sweat as the heat drowns them, his breath seems to drown the music that Kozmotis can hear through his ribs. “Sounds familiar, got your cheekbones?”

"I…suppose?" Kozmotis manages. He never paid THAT much attention to whether or not Seraphina has his cheekbones or not, and thinking at all is difficult at the moment.

"Cool, you’re the tall one, lemme know when you see her and I’ll get you that way." Jack unlatches his hands from behind Kozmotis’ neck, instead sliding them down over his shoulders, fingers catching briefly at his open collar, shocking against skin for just a moment before pouring down to rest over his chest.

Shit. Kozmotis blinks rapidly, swallows past the cotton that’s filled his mouth and glances around as he moves automatically with Jack. He has no idea how to “dance” to this noise, so he simply rolls with Jack, trying not to think too much about the heat and the slide between them or the way the music vibrates between them. Or that there isn’t much “between them” to speak of at the moment.

“Ok.” He wheezes. “Fine. Good.” 

“Hey.” Jack nudges his cheek against Kozmotis’, and God he swears he can FEEL the grin bunching up against his jawline and a quick, barely there brush of lips that makes him nearly jump out of his skin. “I said relax, you’re gonna get noticed if you keep acting like some trapped rabbit.”

Comparing him to prey, it felt strangely fitting, which Kozmotis tries desperately not to think about. “This is not my usual area.” He grits.

“No!” Jack gasps, moving up a bit so he can be heard better over the music, bringing those lips up by Kozmotis’ ear. “I never would have guessed! You seem like such a natural!”

He snorts, lips twitching up in spite of his better judgement. “Shut up. I do much better in a quieter setting.”

Jack twists somehow, rolling up and sliding his hands down and around Kozmotis’ middle. “Is that an invitation?” He asks, voice full of a knowing smile. 

No. Not it was not. Definitely not. “I-”

Jack’s hands move to his hips and his own larger hands twitch, feeling the place where hoodie meets the top of jeans and the heat seeping through both. Jack’s fingers are startlingly cold for how hot it is as they press into the thin material of his dress shirt. 

“I don’t know you.” Kozmotis points out, as if that’s enough to save him from the coiling heat low in him, as if that means anything when he’s struck by the thought of how easy it would be to lift Jack, how thin his hips are and how they would slot against him, and how when he’s this close he can feel a sharp heat pressed against his thigh.

“I wouldn’t mind changing that.” Jack breezes, still smiling. Does he ever stop smiling?

“I’ve known you for maybe five minutes.” Kozmotis continues, head tilting, angling into where Jack’s breath ghosts against his ear until his own mouth is close to the warm skin at the edge of Jack’s jawline.

“See,” Jack says, voice still going for casual, though it’s lower now, just slightly breathier. “You just said you don’t know me, now you say you HAVE known me for five minutes. You gotta make your mind up.”

Kozmotis snorts and drops his head down, trying not to laugh because he’s pretty sure laughing isn’t the norm in this sort of situation. Whatever situation this was. He also needs to keep his head up to watch for his daughter. Right. The daughter. The one he is going to lock up for years and years and years. 

“So,” Jack says, voice suddenly forced in a too-casual way that seems markedly out of character. “We know there’s a kid…does that mean there’s a wife or something in this equation?” 

Kozmotis tenses, Lila’s death was long ago, long enough that he can think on her without any pain, but it’s still something he doesn’t like talking about, especially with random younger men in clubs where he’s supposed to be gathering up his run away daughter. “No…no it…it’s just me.” He says softly.

“Good.” Jack says, and the sudden press of lips against his cheek sends his head shooting back up in surprise, as does the hand that slides around and slips without any subtlety into his back pocket. “Awesome, even!”

“What are you-”

There’s a hand, still surprisingly cool on his jaw, pulling his head up as Jack leans back just enough to show him a lopsided grin. “So, would your kid be wearing a green dress?”

Kozmotis blinks rapidly, trying to figure out where the subject jump came from. “Perhaps? She does like gre-” 

Jack surges up, the hand still on his jaw holding him in place as thin, dry and cool lips press against his. He freezes up for a second, eyes going wide before automatically shutting as he sways and leans down into the kiss. The kiss that should not be happening because he’s known this kid for five minutes and he’s sure that Jack is barely over 21, 22 at best, which is still far too young. Far too young for the way his hands are curling up around that thin waist and for the way he presses into those lips while the music pounds in his head and thrums through him until he can feel the vibrations in both of them where they’re connected.

He barely knows him and he’s too young but god, Kozmotis can’t think of anything but pulling Jack to one of the dark corners where the flashing lights don’t reach and forgetting about everything else until-

“DAD!?”

The horrified shriek is barely three feet away, the shock of it sends Koz yanking his head up so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash as he spasms. He whips around, ignores Jack’s laughter and stares wide eyed into his daughters bugged out green eyes. Right! Sera! Who is in trouble!

“Go gettem tiger.” Jack snickers, planting a sloppy kiss against Kozmotis’ cheekbone and stepping back with a laugh when Kozmotis flails to get himself away from the fact that he had some barely legal young man hanging off of him in front of his daughter.

“Sera!” He manages, thanking every god that his voice doesn’t hitch at all as he storms over, ignoring her widening eyes and his flushed face. “We are going home. Now!”

“Dad! Oh my GOD! What were you-”

“I couldn’t get across this stupid floor without blending in!” He snaps, feeling his face heat more as he grabs her by the arm and starts steering her out. Tia melts into the crowd, which will probably be the cause of another screaming match between her and his daughter later.

“Dad you were KISSING- Oh my GOD! OH MY GOD! Dad how old was that kid!?”

Kozmotis grits his teeth, heading straight for the door. Of course he can’t hear laughing behind him, that’d be absurd, the music is too loud for that. “Unlike you, old enough to be here.”

“OH MY GOD THAT’S NOT AN EXCUSE!”

“Don’t change the subject! You snuck out and then illegally snuck into this club! You’re going no where but school for the rest of the year!” The blast of air as they finally emerge is like a blessing, leaving everything behind feeling like a dream,

“No I feel like we need to talk about the fact that I just saw you kissing some way younger twink!”

“No.” Kozmotis huffs, opening the car door and shoving her in. “We do not. The only thing we’re discussing is how much trouble you’re in.”

“What I just saw was punishment enough!” Sera whines, slumping back into the seat and covering his face with her hands. “Oh my GOD Dad! I’m gonna be traumatized for LIFE!”

 

“Grounded.” Kozmotis repeats firmly, refusing to even being to talk about what happened back there. “You’re grounded for life. I can’t BELIEVE you-”

“I can’t believe YOU! GOD I’m going to be sick!”

The shared hysterics continue for the rest of the drive home. Komzotis spends most of it deflecting any talk about what Sera saw back there, while he tries to keep his mind off the slip of paper that he’s sure has a hastily scribbled number that’s shoved into his back pocket.

He also keeps his mind firmly off the fact that he maybe…probably…ok, definitely, is planning on at least texting that number later.


End file.
